The Europian Diamonds War
The Europian Diamonds War was the name given to the war waged on the notorious extremist criminal group "The Diamond Chasers" by the Froura's in the 1700's. The war took many casualties from a variety of different species and laster longer than any war recorded in history. Begining The build up to the European Diamonds War was slow, but inevitable. In the mid 1600's a former Froura Commander of France, named William Daedric, was in line to be promoted to Head of the Froura but unfortunatly for him, he was beaten to the position by fellow Froura Commander (of Great Britain) Rufeus Calloway. Distraught and enraged by what he saw as a betrayl, William left the Froura's and began his own growing empire of criminals. He tricked, corrupted and murdered his way into control of the governments and monachies of the countries surrounding Great Britain. Daedric then placed his most loyal criminal friends in power, on his command they slaughtered and executed all of the Froura's that were placed in each of the countries. Most were killed however some managed to escape and inform the Head of Froura Rufeus Calloway of his old friends betrayl. The remaining Froura's stationed themselves in Great Britain thinking that it would be the next target. However this was all part of his plan, whilst the Froura's were all defending Great Britain, Daedric sent his forces to the worlds major countries; he conquered Russia, China, America, Brazil, Canada and he destroyed the Froura Head Quarters before the Froura's even realised what had happened. After gathering more criminals and forming allegiances with the worlds most notourious and dangerous gangs, Daedric then conquered Great Britain and again slaughtered every Froura he could find. After Rufeus called off the attack and ordered a retreat the Froura's realised the extent to the war that would come, they now had no asylum and no place safe to go. Rufeus went underground with his remaining followers and waited for over thirty years to pass. Many Froura's were captured, tortured and executed if they were found. Over the thirty years Rufeus secretly gathered new recruits and created an underground resistance. He slowly worked his way back to the top and openly defied Daedric and his betrayl to the Froura's. In the year 1759 Rufeus waged war in the first ever battle against Daedrics army in Calais, France. This first battle would become famous as it was the first time the Froura's had stood up to Daedric and fought back, it later became known as 'The Battle Of Calais'. This lead to the start of the war and many battles to come, which would shape modern history. Famous Battles: * Battle of Calais: The Battle of Calais was the very first battle of the Europian Diamonds War. It took place in central Calais, France and started with former Head of Froura Rufeus Calloway leading an assault on the Diamond Chasers Overseer, the formerly known Hotel de Ville, for France. The Captain of the Diamond Chasers Overseer in France was Ester Bouis, she fought back with a William Daedric's French Diamond Chaser army of two hundred but they were over-run. After the Froura's had conquered the Hotel de Ville, they brought the battle into the streets of Calais, fighting against Ester's and the retreating forces. Ester was eventually caught and Daedric's army destroyed. Rufeus Calloway himself executed Ester Bouis along with other Diamond Chasers on the rooftop of the Hotel de Ville. The Froura's had no tactics to over-take the Diamond Chasers Overseer, it was their sheer unpredictable and suprising numbers that overwhelmed causing their victory. * The North Hamburg Ambush: The North Hamburg Ambush was the name given to the battle that took place on the April of 1766 in Hamburg, Germany. Former Head of Froura Rufeus Calloway and fifty of his most skilled Frouras, including Percy Binder, Bailey Keogan, Sebastian Lenick, Rita Yulabite and Lana Sentinel, stealthily infiltrated the Hamburg Rathaus Town Hall in North Hamburg, Germany and assasinated the Diamond Chasers Overseer Captain Viola Darberry from the inside. They then proceeded to attack the Diamond Chasers and force them out of the Town Hall. The ambush paved way for reinforcements of up to 1000 Froura's marching into Germany from Denmark and Sweden. The battle moved from the Town Hall on to the streets of Hamburg and continued for up to two days. Daedric's German Diamond Chasers army was one of the largest in the world however again they underestimated the skill and the numbers of the Frouras. * The Elevated Estonian Battle: The Elevated Estonian Battle was one of the last battles of the Europian Diamonds War and was significant in that the result was a victory and sucessful invasion of 94% of the world for the Frouras. It was also unique because it was the only battle to be fought mostly in the air. On december 19th of 1775, over 1500 Frouras took to the air on Pegasus back to cross over from Finland to Poland. When passing Estonia they were met by 3000 Diamond Chasers and their leader William Daedric himself. Both sides took no prisoners and were fighting to kill. What the Frouras lacked in numbers they gained in skill. Despite being at the disadvantage the battle was taking place over Estonia and so Polish and Russian Frouras marched into Estonia and released volley after volley of arrows from the ground and rooftops. Daedric and Calloway were locked in ferocious combat, stalking one another and engaging in several sword fights. The fight lasted over ten hours however Daedric called a retreat of his forces back to Great Britain. Calloway foolishly shot after Daedric, but Daedric anticipated this. He diasappeared behind a barricade of twenty Diamond Chasers. Rufeus Calloway was shot by several arrows and plumeted to his death, his body was never found. * The Euro Sandwhich: The Euro Sandwhich was the last and largest battle of The Europian Diamonds War. All of the remaining "Diamond Chasers" were pushed back from Britain and France into the English Channel. Whilst attempting to escape to France they were ambushed by Russian and German Froura's from the East and simultaneously Spanish, American and Canadian Froura's from the West and French and Italian Froura's from the South. During the course of the battle reinforcements arrived by Chinese and African Froura's. This final battle got its name from the sandwhiching tactic used to trap the remaining "Diamond Chasers" in the English Channel. The Froura's from the North were lead by former British Commander and Head of Froura (after Rufeus Calloway's death in 1775) Percy Binder, the East by Russian Commander Rita Yulabite and German Commander Frederick Gerstein, the South by French Commander Alexander Ricochet and Italian Commander Ezio Pelez and finally the West led by Spanish Commander Fernando Villabez, American Commander Arnold Hogan and Canadian Commander Bailey Keogan. The battle lasted six days and six nights, seeing hundreds of casualties on both sides. The "Diamond Chasers" were eventually reduced to minimal numbers and Percy Binder lead the final assault. Percy began to duel with Daedric and after a long fight eventually managed to disarm and then stab him in the heart. William Daedric died minutes after and his remaining army surrendered. Some were executed for serious crimes against the Froura's, but most were jailed for life. The Froura's then restored all of their Froura Offices in each country and Percy Binder was hailed as a war hero for leading them agaist Daedric and finally being the one to defeat him. Combatants: *Rufeus Caloway *Percy Binder *Maggie Boot *Fernando Villabez *Alexander Ricochet *Ezio Pelez *William Daedric *Arnold Hogan *Bailey Keogan *Thomas Washbrook *Viola Darberry *Imogen Hawks *Sebastion Lenick *Rita Yulabite *Harold Valentine *Scarlet Sophia *Robert Fergus *Paul Lucifer *Monique Draton *Lana Sentinel *Drake Bolton *Abigail Burn Casulties: *Rufeus Calloway-December 19th 1775-Shot by several arrows from a barricade of Diamond Chasers and plumeted to death, body never found *William Daedric-Unkown date-Disarmed and stabbed in the heart by Head of Froura Percy Binder *Maggie Boot-1764-Stabbed whilst trying to escape the ambush of the Swedish Diamond Chasers Overseer *Thomas Washbrook-1781-Executed by Frouras for his loyalty to William Daedric *Viola Darberry-December 19th 1775-Decapitated by Monique Draton whilst flying in the Battle of the Elevated Estonia *Rita Yulabite-1780-Stabbed by an unkown Diamond Chaser during the Euro Sandwhich Battle *Abigail Burn-1780-Unkown death in the Euro Sandwhich Battle *Monique Draton-1981-Executed for several murders and her loyalyty to Daedric *Ezio Pelez-1780-Shot by a poisoned arrow in the Euro Sandwhich Battle *Paul Lucifer-Unkown date-Executed after the Battle of Calais for being a loyal supporter of Ester Bouis and Williamk Daedric *Scarlet Sophia-1766-Captured by fleeing Diamond Chasers and executed later in the year *Ester Bouis-Unkown date-Executed by Rufeus Calloway after the North Hamburg Ambush Post European Diamonds War The years that followed the European Diamonds War featured hundreds of Froura taking to the streets to clean up the mess of the war. Froura Offices were reinstated in every major country and Froura Commanders were elected by Percy Binder, Head of Froura. The deceased Frouras were given a respectful heroes burial outside the Froura Head Quaters. A large list of Diamond Chaser Captains and supporters were executed in 1780 and 1781. Other minor Diamond Chasers and supporters of William Daedric were sent to Froura Maximum Security Prison.